Stealth Bomber
The Stealth Bomber is a 9 killstreak reward featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and a 14 point Support Strike Chain in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Using the killstreak calls in a B-2 Spirit that delivers a carpet-bombing run over a designated portion of the map. Using the Stealth Bomber is questionable in hardcore game modes since it's likely to kill as many teammates as it does enemies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Stealth Bomber is a killstreak that calls in a B-2 over the map for a carpet bomb. Requiring nine consecutive kills (or eight with Hardline on), it is unlike a Precision Airstrike in that the bomber does not show up on enemy radar. If a player is in a protected position within ground zero (area of impact), they will suffer severe shell shock, incurring a large movement penalty, shaking vision, and a persistent ringing sound for a short time. Like the Precision Airstrike, the direction from which the Stealth Bomber comes from can be controlled. Its bombing radius makes it great for maps like Wasteland with large amounts of exposed ground. It is also very useful when the enemy team is on one side. The large spread of bombs can cover the whole area of the map Rust. This is even more effective when used with Danger Close Pro. Its effectiveness is increased if a UAV is available to reveal the positions of enemies on a map. The Stealth Bomber's effectiveness varies depending on the map. On short, narrow maps a well placed strike can cover an entire battlefield killing everyone outdoors. However, on larger maps the Bomber is typically much less effective than a Pave Low, another 9-killstreak reward. In most situations, the Stealth Bomber will manage to get only one or two kills. The Pave Low will usually kill more enemies than the Stealth Bomber, and can easily score more kills than there are players on the other team. The only real advantage the Stealth Bomber has over the Pave Low is that it can be called in quickly (but not as fast as the Precision Airstrike, giving enemies time to take cover), gets the needed kills faster, and cannot be destroyed (though it stops dropping its payload if the enemy calls an EMP the moment it arrives on the map). Ironically, the only thing stealthy about the bomber is that it does not appear on the enemy radar and is not announced like other Killstreak Rewards by the team announcers, although the text alert for a killstreak being called in is still present. There is no map with a sky dark enough to camouflage the pitch-black B-2. Additionally, some players may hear the Stealth Bomber coming and have time to run for cover, because when the Stealth Bomber comes it makes a quite loud noise, especially for the players wearing a headset. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Stealth Bomber returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a 14 point reward in the Support Strike Chain. It is one of the few Support Strike Package rewards that offers an offensive advantage, the others being the Remote Sentry, Escort Airdrop, Airdrop Traps and the Juggernaut Recon. It is useful in conjunction with an Advanced UAV or a normal UAV. The blast radius of the Stealth Bombers explosions is very large, easily earning the player who called it in several kills. It is possible to take out the whole opposing team with a single stealth bomber. There is a challenge for getting 6 kills with one Stealth Bomber. It works best in objective-based gamemodes such as Drop Zone and Domination. Unlike in Modern Warfare 2, the enemy team will not receive a text-based scorestreak alert, making the Stealth Bomber much harder to anticipate. Gallery Stealth Bomber bottom view MW2.jpg|The underside of a Stealth Bomber. Stealth_Bomber_MW2.png Stealth Bomber MW3.jpg|A Stealth Bomber dropping its payload in Modern Warfare 3. Note the lack of detail on the aircraft. Stealth Bomber delivering payload MW3.jpg|Another view of the Stealth Bomber. Stealth Bomber Dome MW3.jpg|Stealth Bomber on Dome. Stealth Bomber Underground 1 MW3.jpg Trivia *In Free for All, the B-2 is announced to players of the same faction, on the upper right corner of the screen, defeating the purpose of the B-2 being stealthy. *Watching a killcam with a B-2 the player will notice that the top of the plane is not fully detailed. All that is visible are gray lines. *In Modern Warfare 3, if one enables Color Blind assist, then one can see enemy Stealth Bombers in orange on the minimap; this has been patched. *It is possible to destroy a Stealth Bomber in Modern Warfare 3 using an EMP. However, the EMP has to be called in before the bombs drop, or the airstrike will continue. *Regardless of map or faction, the Stealth Bomber's callsign in ''Modern Warfare 3 ''is always "Nighthawk". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards